pokemon19thfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario discusión:Eø3
Bienvenido Hola, ¡bienvenido a Wiki Pokemon19th! Gracias por editar la página Categoría:3ªFase. Si necesitas ayuda y no hay administradores locales aquí, quizás quieras visitar los foros de la Comunidad de Wikia en español. Bola (foro de ayuda | blog) ok,lo tendre en cuenta josevier 07:37 2 ago 2012 (UTC) oye intenta hacer las paginas con pokemons de la region de teselia, ya que son la ``novedad´´ y hazlo siguiendo el modelo de reshiram, gracias por tu colaboracionrusca 08:52 4 ago 2012 (UTC) the creator ok,lo hare,una cosa,como pones las tablas y datos de la pokedex? vamos al chat okjosevier 09:41 4 ago 2012 (UTC) Hola, ya recibí el mensaje, Mira a sabiduría arcana dejalo, yo lo conozco es uno de mis vecinos, y es un chaval que avandono la página haze lo suyo, el hacia chorradas en la página por los puntos y se la estaba cargando, asiqué lo expulsé saludos rusca 10:18 13 ago 2012 (UTC) ok josevier 10:22 13 ago 2012 (UTC) hola josevier, gracias por ser mi wikiamigo de na pero pokedex propura firmar xdd josevier 16:18 14 ago 2012 (UTC) jaja, ya, se me olvidó PokéDex Nacional 18:19 13 ago 2012 (UTC) xd Re.: Hola. Prefiero seguir con la pokedéx de teselia, porque es la ``Novedad´´ porque si no somos capaces de acabar esta, que son 150 pokemons , no acaberemos la nacional, pero, me lo he estado pensando y vale, me parece bien ke empecemos con otra, asique, vamos a empezar con la de Kanto, Ok? Hacedlo en orden a ser posible, yo dentro de una semana, estaré conectado diariamente. Salu2 rusca 09:18 16 ago 2012 (UTC) (PD: dadle a firma arriba cuendo acabeis el mensaje, que si no es imposible responderos, responded en la pag de discusión del otro para mayor comodidad) categoria hola jose, una cosa: hay una categoria que se llama Pokémon de cine y otra Pokemon de cine (una con tilde y la otra sin ella), habria que solucionar eso, porque hay algunos que estan en una y otros en la otra. PokéDex Nacional 20:39 16 ago 2012 (UTC) ok josevier 18:49 16 ago 2012 (UTC) Hola, mira, e visto las ediciones, que has echo, estan bien, pero tienen el error, de que los sprites, los pones en el formato miniatura, y eso queda mal, ponlos en el formato tamaño completo 85.91.67.17 09:06 17 ago 2012 (UTC) Re Re sprites: HAy dos formatos de imagen, el miniatura, donde eliges el tamaño y el tamaño completo. los que se mueven, Los busco en foros, etc, porque la gente los cuelga, o en la pag oficial de pokemon. estoy sacando los sprites de wikidex Josevier preguntame en mi discursion ;) 19:22 22 ago 2012 (UTC) Encuesta,: Hay un juego de pokémon para ordenador llamado pokémon reloaded, es un juego muy bueno y hay muchas guías, lo que me gustariá saber es si quereis incluirlo en todas la páginas que hagamon o no, ya que no es de nintendo. Por mi parte si lo incluiria. (si quereis incluirlo, dame la respuesta en mi discusión con 1º: SI/NO) Si lo incluimos es probable que me ponga a hacer una guía. Ok Rusca pero firma xDD Josevier preguntame en mi discursion ;) 19:22 22 ago 2012 (UTC) Re pags borradas. Ese fue el anormal de sabiduría arcana, que nos enfadamos y se puso a borrar todo, porque antes era admin, ahora esta bloqueado eternamente oka josevier 20:05 27 ago 2012 (UTC) No subas fotos como la de slowpoke y zapatero¡¡ 82.159.81.102 11:42 3 sep 2012 (UTC) ok,solo era pa mi perfil :P JoSe San 11:43 3 sep 2012 (UTC) Soy, rusca, Ha ocurrido, algo raro y no puedo entrar en la wiki, con mi sesion o cuenta, ha ocurrido despues de ver tu imagen, que llevaba? Re categoria pokedex: pienso lo mismo. rusca 07:08 9 sep 2012 (UTC) re blog: me parece bieb lo del blog de categorias rusca 15:05 9 sep 2012 (UTC) Dex: reloaded: Urgente, decidid si se ara la guía de pokémon edición reloaded, aquí (es muy urgente) Pokémon reloaded. blogwiki urgentee. Saludos. rusca 14:59 11 sep 2012 (UTC) Hola, me he pasado por este wiki para una cosa, y me he fijado de algo muy grave: Pokémon se escribe asi no Pokémons. También he visto en la página de Rusca que ha subido una fake-imagen. Ese tipo de imágenes se pone sin subirse. Hasta ahí puedo decir ;) Ezquerra ¿Necesitas ayuda?Vota a tu Poke favorito 21:10 14 sep 2012 (UTC) Yo me he propuesto... Creo que habría que dejar esta región bien editada, porque creo que la gente que entre no le va a servir de mucho una foto y los sprites... rusca (discusión) 16:46 19 sep 2012 (UTC) Sigue así pokedex hola jose, se me ocurrio hacer una pagina de la lista de nombres de los pokemon, como si fuera una pokedex. se lo queria decir a rusca, pero su discusion esta bloqueada para admin. si se lo puedes decir, gracias PokéDex Nacional (discusión) 17:58 20 sep 2012 (UTC) noticias jose, te queria decir si le pudieras decir a rusca que pusiera lo de que se estrena la temporada 15 en españa en el inicio. ya hice una pagina de eso: Pokémon Negro y Blanco: Destinos Rivales PokéDex Nacional (discusión) 15:55 4 oct 2012 (UTC) Ya existe...: Verás, ya existe una categoría de pokémons sin evolución: Pokémon unievolutivo. Borra la categoría que has echo, o mejor, borra la mía, no se como se borran, asique dímelo. y borralo. Salu2 rusca (discusión) 07:29 7 oct 2012 (UTC) PD: No repitas categorías. No¡¡ No la borres, porque la mía son pokémons unievolutivos, es decir, que no tienen ni preevolución, ni evolución, ajajajja, pero dime como se borran. rusca (discusión) 15:30 8 oct 2012 (UTC) Por que en esta Wiki hay páginas en las que no se puede editar? Hola¡¡¡¡ Lo siento en el mensaje anterior (el de la pregunta de por que hay paginas que no puedo editar) mark nº15 XD perfecto. Bale, ok grax y todo eso... Bueno, por el momento no ve mal. aaaaa: Has puesto unaburrada, que me han dado ganas de matarte. Jotho en 4ª Geeneración. Jotho es de la segunda¡¡ quítalo de esa categoría¡¡ PD: Voy a quitar los puntos, ya que las wikis más buenas no los tienen. Dime si te parece bien. Como te lo digo... Haber, esta wiki es una wiki dedicada a los videojuegos, por eso, la categoría pokémons de ash, de trip, ... la página ash, picachu de ash, ... NO DEBERÍAN EXISTIR¡¡, porque no aparecen en el videojuego. Borralas, porfaa, que ami no megusta borrar cosas que no ha creado yo, por cierto, dejo los puntos, porque creo que te mereces que se sepa que eres el Nº 1 de esta WIKI Salu2 rusca (discusión) 18:19 16 oct 2012 (UTC) ya, Ya, bueno, lo de los movimientos, hay que dejarlos, porque en el videojuego hacen a veces unos efectos caca Vamos al Xat PD: Firmaa los menajes ajajajajja Salu2 rusca (discusión) 18:23 16 oct 2012 (UTC) De mark nº15 Quieres ser mi amigo?? ´´´´ 'Re: Firma' Si por favor Mark nº15 (discusión) 14:40 22 nov 2012 (UTC) 'Mark nº15' En azul por favor PD: A que te refieres con lo que me pususte en tu PD??? Mark nº15 (discusión) 14:54 22 nov 2012 (UTC) 'Re: Problemas' Sorry MarkNº15 (discusión) 12:36 1 dic 2012 (UTC) 'Letras' Al final como pongo las letras como la tuya o la de Rusca ??? MarkNº15 (discusión) 14:30 10 dic 2012 (UTC) 'Firma' Jose me haces una firma en los colores rojo y azul por favor?? MarkNº15 15:05 11 dic 2012 (UTC) Que no se repita: Haber, te lo digo todo junto: *No pongas plantillas si no sabes hacerlo, porque le pusiste a Frilish, la plantilla de tipo Normal¡¡ *No creeis categorías porque sí, y si las creas, hazlo sin faltas de ortografía¡¡, que pusiste 5ª generación sin tilde, con lo cuál habra que renombrala, y yo no se renombrarla¡¡ *Si vas a editar una pagina, hazlo como yo mando: *Las imágenes no las cojas descaradamente de la página de wikidex, pon en Google: wikidex (el nombre del pokémon) y le das a buscar, ya que si no salen muy pequeñas. *No copies la información (con links incluidos) de wikidex (creo que no eras tu, pero lo digo por si acaso) *Cuando edites un pokémon, edítalo al completo, es decir: Un poco de su información los datos pokédex, la captura, la evolución, los sprites. *No pongas el nombre sel pokémon como título, ya que no es necesario gracias a las plantilas.(esto es un aviso general) *Las imágenes que subais, subidlas con el nombre del pokémon, y si ya existe una así, le poneis lo siguiente: Ejemplo: Pikachu (nombre de imágen) Ejemplo 2: Pikachu (ya existe una imágen con ese nombre) Renombrar: Pikachu 1 *Como poner las plantillas: cuando vayas a editar, lo primero que tiene que haber, en la primera fila, como si fuese una letra, es la plantilla, (de esto ya te habras dado cuenta). Para ello le das a insertar otras plantillas, y en el buscador pones: Pokémon (y el tipo del pokémon, el tipo 1) luego para insertar la imagen: 250px Para insertar el tipo: Archivo:tipo_(tipo que sea).gif No pongas links de la evolución por el momento. *No pongas resumen a las páginas, y si lo haces di lo que has editado, para que me sea más fácil determinar si la acción fué correcta o no. *No pongas de resumen cosas como ``O my god´´ y a que traducido significa O dios mio u o mi dios, y en algunas religiones eso sería blasfemar, lo que se considera pecado. Esto es todo, por favor, espero que se cumpla y no quiero dar más avisos. (no estoy enfadado¡¡) Salu2 Rusca rusca (discusión) 10:08 13 ene 2013 (UTC) RE: No lo digo solo por ti, esto es general XD Lo de los links de wikidex no se quien fue, yo lo digo por si acaso, Lo de los nombres de las imágenes, es para las plantillas, XD que como uno que me subió, para Golett nd jbhbvakvfbhjvbfhbfvhv00 y yo como Meca tio¡¡, es más sencillo poenr golett y fin rusca (discusión) 11:00 13 ene 2013 (UTC) Importante¡¡ Visita: http://es.pokemon19th.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:CreateBlogPage Enorabuena Eres Moderador de Chat¡¡ según: Listado_de_Cargos